Beneath The Moonlight
by MySapphireEyes
Summary: Jizabel has gone out to do a job and Cassian is following in the shadows. Implied CassianxJizabel


**A/N: **My very first Godchild fic after a long time of not really sure what to write. This is between Cassian and Jizabel and is implied BL. Hope I managed to get them in character!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Kaori Yuki.

xxxxx

It wasn't the first time he had disappeared off to take care of a job himself without telling me but it was still annoying when he did it. I'm not his parent, I know that but it would still be nice to know when he was going to vanish off to collect things.

Bearing that in mind it was not hard to find him but it never is. How many people miss the man with the long silver hair and cold eyes walking down the street with a determined stride and a focused expression? It was pretty hard to miss him, whilst it was easy to not spot the small dark-haired boy that weaved in out of the crowd silently behind him.

I knew where he was going. It was part of the reason it was so easy to find him. I knew what roads he would take and at what speed he would walk but I think that comes with being around him for so long. Why did I stay around him so much? Apart from the feeling that without me this man would get himself into more trouble than he could handle, I don't really know why I stay. Can't quite put my finger on the reason. What I do know is that he needs someone to watch over him, even if he doesn't realise it himself and there is no way in hell that his Father is going to be the one to do it.

I think that must be it, the reason I follow him like a shadow. I've taken it upon myself to be his shield without really realising I was doing it. But I'm glad I have.

I followed him at some distance, not wanting to draw his attention to me. I was fairly sure that he hadn't noticed his second shadow yet and I was pleased by that. I followed him until he turned down a small narrow path alongside a stream. The floor was slightly soggy from the night before's rain and it dripped from the leaves that formed an archway over the small path. I smiled to myself, he really did think through everything he did.

He didn't travel far down the slushy path before he came to a halt beside a wooden bench. From my hiding place between two trees I could make out the shape of a woman sitting at the bench but there was something not quite right about her. In the light of the soft moonlight I could see that she was trembling violently and her hands were raised to her face.

"You called?" His voice was soft but elegant and carried over the distance easily.

"You!" The girl jumped to her feet and span to face the man the she knew as the Doctor. "You! Give me some more of the medicine. My skin… its burning!" Her voice came out high and shrill holding nothing but desperation. My eyes flickered to the man, Jizabel, all I could see was the back of his head but undoubtedly his expression was simply blank.

"I'm afraid I have no more to give you." His comment was just as calm as his greeting.

His only reply was a high pitched scream. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention and I resisted the urge to shiver. The sound of the gushing river seemed to swallow up most of the noise but it was still quite loud. I hope no one had heard or we'd have to run and that would be a waste. Jizabel would be sorely disappointed to miss out on using the now dead girl all because she was too loud at the end. The final moments are never elegant.

Nothing moved and I dared not breath. Were we safe? Was someone running towards us even now? I shifted a little, making my knives more accessible in the awkward position. I would defend him. I'd fight to the death for him.

The silence continued for a few minutes but still no one was coming running. That didn't mean we were safe it just meant that we had a few minutes to get moving. Still I remained still as finally my eyes flicked back to Jizabel and my breath caught.

He was standing bathed in a spotlight of moonlight as it streamed in between the leaves. Everything about him screamed angel. Everything from the sharp features and high cheek bones to the long silvery hair that glittered around him like a sparkling halo. But then you glanced down and saw the angry red stains. He stared down at the bloodied corpse at his feet with a blank expression. An angel would cry. An angel would feel remorse. An angel would bed for forgiveness but this one did nothing. The blank expression told you everything about the man before you. Someone that had once been happy was now nothing more than a hollow shell, unaware of his own beating heart that beat and felt the same way that everyone else's did. In that moment I felt something for him that I could not name but what many would say was close to sympathy.

"Jar."

The single word woke me from my reverie and told me something else about this man. He knew I was there, but then again how could he not? He had known me for as long as I had known him. I forget just how observant he is. Human nature he did not understand but he could still predict what someone would do if not for the reasons they were doing it.

Taking a breath I stepped from my dark hiding spot and moved forward until I stood beside Jizabel who was now crouched beside the corpse. I kept my face blank and composed as he set about his business. Usually I would make some kind of remark but this time I didn't want to disturb the tranquillity of the moment as I watched him carve into the young girl's body.

Job complete he stood and examined the contents of the jar.

"Collect everything, I shall be back at the lab." With that he turned and started back the way he had come from.

Doing as I was instructed I carefully placed everything in it's right container and gathered the instruments close before slipping them into my numerous pockets. He had already vanished from start but once again I started after him and left the girl lying in the soggy mess. I followed him the same way I always would, like a dog guarding his master or a man following his heart. 

Xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed and if you did then please review! Also constructive criticism is good even if you want to shout at me THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN. These please do. Tis all about learing! 


End file.
